The present invention relates to a digital frequency display device for communication apparatuses such as receivers or transmitters.
Recently, communication apparatuses such as transceivers have frequently used a digital frequency display device for visually displaying the operating frequency.
The present invention proposes several improvements over the conventional display device of this type. The first is an addition of a new display function so that, during receiving or transmitting operation, a specified display frequency is memorized and other frequency bands or frequencies may be searched or two frequencies may be alternately observed for experiments, with the indication of the fact that the specified display frequency is memorized. The second improvement is the addition of means so that when the communication apparatus is first turned on, the frequency counter portion of the apparatus for digitally displaying the display frequency and the memory portion for temporarily storing the display frequency in the digital frequency display device are simultaneously are not subjected to transients in operation. In conventional apparatus, the display frequency being counting in the counter portion is incorrectly and/or unstably displayed.